Porque me tornei Freegan pelos animais
Adam Weissman Há muitas boas razões para se tornar freegan, mas foi principalmente a questão dos direitos dos animais que me levou a adotar esse estilo de vida. Eu poderia passar anos tentanto viver mais eticamente, tentando limitar a violência contra os animais em meu estilo de vida. Me tornei vegetariano, depois vegan, depois passei a consumir só alimentos orgânicos, principalmente alimentos crus. Eu estava preocupado com todos os animais mortos por pesticidas na agricultura convencional - incluindo os insetos e outros invertebrados que frequentemente são ignorados por muitos que se importam com os direitos dos animais. À medida que aprendia mais sobre agricultura orgânica, comecei a perceber que até mesmo a agricultura orgânica não era perfeita. Encontrei um artigo na revista "Animals's Agenda" chamado: "Alimento orgânico: bom, mas não benigno" sobre uma horticultora que falava sobre como até mesmo utilizando métodos de agricultura orgânica, ela ainda matava milhares de insetos. Comecei a ler revistas sobre agricultura e jardinagem orgânica e aprendi que matar animais era algo comum no método de agricultura orgânica (e mais comum ainda na horticultura não-orgânica também). Caça, uso de armadilhas, envenenamento, e afogamento são métodos usados para matar qualquer criatura de um minúsculo inseto a um grande mamífero. Até mesmo formas de combate biológico são usadas - já que agricultores orgânicos não podem usar pesticidas a base de petróleo, muitos soltam bactérias vivas para destruírem os insetos. Nesse tempo, uma professora de colegial fez um comentário sobre como os animais são cortados em pedaços e amassados no processo da colheita do milho, me fez cada vez mais ciente do impacto que arar o solo e colher grãos têm sobre o enorme número de animais que vivem nas fazendas e hortas. Essa questão foi na verdade o foco de um recente estudo da Universidade do Estado de Oregon (clique aqui para o texto original, em inglês) que analisou o impacto da agricultura na vida selvagem e concluiu que comer um pedaço de carne de um animal criado no campo na verdade resulta em MENOS mortes animais do que se alimentar com uma dieta vegan padrão. Enquanto outro estudo disputou essa conclusão, a opinião de Davi é que "as dietas vegans não são dietas sem sangue", afirma. O escritor Ted Kerasote (que é caçador) levantou outras questões sobre a natureza "livre de crueldade" de um vegan. No livro "Laços de Sangue: A Natureza, a Cultura e a Caça" (Bloodties: Nature, Culture, and the Hunt) ele diz: "O que exatamente significa "o mínimo de mal possível"? Significa se tornar um vegetariano de combustível fóssil - aquelas pessoas que com consciência limpa compram vegetais nos supermercados, jamais imaginando que as fazendas-indústria de animais, intensivamente subsidiadas pelo petróleo, que de sua fonte à ceifadeira, e pelo sistema de rodovias, inflingindo enormes tributos da vida selvagem enquanto eles cultivam e fornecem esses produtos aparentemente benignos como cereal, pão, feijão e leite? Ou fazer o mínimo de mal possível significa se tornar um agricultor orgânico, cultivando tudo que ele precisa em volta de sua casa? Poderia significar caçar a colher os animais e plantas de sua região?" E é claro, que como defensores do animais, nós rejeitamos tanto a criação de um animal para alimentação quanto a caça. Mas se DE FATO nossos estilos de vida são MUITO MAIS destrutivos que essas práticas, então somos obrigados a questionar se existe uma outra alternativa, uma que seja melhor do que caçar, melhor do que a alimentação de animais criados para o abate, e melhor do que Kerosete chama de "vegetariano de combustível fóssil". Lendo sobre um sistema bastante incomum de agricultura chamado "horticultura vegânica", um sistema que usa plantas como fertilizantes, pude perceber que os grãos vegans que comemos são cultivados com a indústria de agricultura animal com produtos como esterco ou ossos de animais (farinha de ossos). E isso é totalmente real nas fazendas orgân icas, uma vez que eles não podem usar fertilizantes químicos. Então, sendo um consumidor vegan, na verdade eu estava criando mais lucro para os pecuaristas! Finalmente, quando é que nossa responsabilidade sobre o impacto do nosso dinheiro termina? Eu não me lembro se na época pensei sobre isso, mas recentemente eu li um artigo sobre uma pessoa que era freegan porque ele repugnava a idéia de que o dinheiro que ele gastava com alimentos vegans iria pagar pela carne para os não-vegans de quem ele comprou aquela comida. Trocando o consumismo varejista pela colheita de alimentos naturais, por uma horticultura em pequena escala e que respeite a terra e os outros seres, não utilizando métodos de arar ou "orgânicos", e também optando por estratégias de colheita urbana, nós evitamos de contribuir com TODOS os meios de produção dos produtos, não somente aquelas que costumam ser o alvo do veganismo tradicional. Somos pioneiros em uma relação mais cuidadosa com os animais, à medida que construimos uma nova cultura baseada na divisão, cooperação, e respeito pela Terra e uns aos outros. Categoria:Escritos de Adam Weissman